Putting The Just In Justice
by Ray Rider
Summary: Only a sneak preview. May continue depending on reviews. Chapters will be 4K each. Dragons? Been there, done that, got the shirt. Underwater Sea Creatures? Got one as a friend. A Maze? That one was new. Join the original Young Justice team as they support Robin, the fourth champion while the Justice League tries to improve relations with magicals. Pairings inside. End of Season 1.


**AN: Deatiled AN at bottom**.

**Pairings: Wally/Artemis, maybe Aqualad/Rocket though I might do Aqualad/Tula. And either Robin/Zatanna or Robin/Batgirl (Barbara Gordon). If any one of these pairings are chosen they will remain together for the entire story.**

Dumbledore tried not to be too giddy. He really did. But he just couldn't help it, his whole body was bursting with excitement and anticipation. He watched as his students and the other two schools settled into their seats. Three new tables had been conjured for the competing schools. He enjoyed the looks of puzzlement on his student's faces, they were trying to figure out the mystery behind the third table. He spotted the famed Golden Trio whispering among themselves, pointing at the third table in what they assumed was a discreet manner.

Dumbledore coughed slightly to gather everyone's attention and then blanched a little on the inside when he was reminded of the toad like woman who was the minister's undersecretary. She had the habit of coughing whenever she wanted someone's attention, it didn't do her any good as people just pretended to hear her. It was one of the few times Albus could say that he was happy about his age, attributing his ignorance of her to his strained hearing.

But back to the matter at hand. With one cough he had gathered the whole halls attention. Even the foreign students knew that when Dumbledore talked, you listened. Whereas before they had all been talking about the dramatic entrances of the visiting schools in hushed whispers they were now all sitting in dead silence save a few students among the Slytherin and Durmstrang groups. He managed to ignore them.

"A marvelous entrance Durmstrang, I commend you on your ability to channel your magic into your staves. A truly impressive feat." It wasn't really, Hagrid could probably do it if he still had his wand, it was only sending out sparks after all. He turned towards the Beauxbatons group and nodded at them. "Likewise to the lovely ladies from Beauxbatons, their power to create illusions is unparalleled and one that I have not seen in many years." That was a lie as well, he recalled just last night when his brother had conjured an image of Voldemort to scare away a few drunk customers.

"Now, I would also like to introduce a fourth group to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Before you ask, no, we will not be changing the name." He said with a small chuckle as a few of the students laughed as well. "The ministry was interested in getting a school from America but since most wizards and witches across the pond prefer to be home schooled there is no school. Instead, to better enhance the relationships between muggles and wizards we have invited the protégés of members of the Justice League."

This caused the great hall to go into uproar. The Slytherin students were the first to react, they had no clue as to what the Justice League was but at the mention of muggle they had all been sent into a blood frenzy. The muggleborn students however grew excited and looked around the hall, looking for any sign of their heroes, some of them even began to explain to their magical raised friends who exactly the Justice League was.

Their mutterings were interrupted however when one of the large glass windows in the great hall were smashed as an arrow came whizzing through it. The students watched in horror as it sailed straight towards their headmaster's head, trying to warn him before it was too late. But they needn't feared as the arrow instead went through his pointy hat and impaled itself on the wall opposite. The arrow had a rope attached to it and was at a 45 degree angle. The students watched as blonde haired archer dressed in a green tank top and mask skidded down from it using her bow and landed at the front.

The next entrance was done by what everyone thought to be a ghost. A green skinned girl came up through the floor and caused several people to scream in fright, the person from the fourth school however seemed nonplussed and that seemed to calm the students down. They watched as she solidified herself which caused several people to rethink their earlier guess of her being a ghost.

The two females turned their heads towards the ceiling, an action which everyone else mimicked. They looked up into the open sky and could see a figure. Was it a bird? Was it a broom? No it was...a boy falling. Once again the students cried out in fright. The boy however had a fierce and determined expression on his face as he landed at the front of the room, one knee and one fist on the floor. The students watched in awe as the boy lifted himself up, sparing a small glance at the crater he had made. His black shirt with a red S symbol was miraculously intact.

After the boy who seemed invincible joined the girls a blur came whizzing into the hall. It was so fast that nobody could even see it's face. It ran around all six tables before finally slowing down when it reached the fourth school. Now it was slow enough for the students to see it clearly. It was a boy with red hair dressed in a skin tight yellow suit wearing a pair of goggles.

Next came the sound of waves crashing against each other and the students turned their heads towards the windows which the archer had come through to get a better look at the black lake. Coming out of it with his hands behind his back was a boy with dark ebony skin. He was heading straight towards the broken window and upon closer inspection the students noticed that the reason that his hands were behind his back was because he was using some form of water to propel himself forward. He landed perfectly next to his teammates without even breaking a sweat.

A dark and malicious cackle sounded throughout the great hall which caused all it's occupants to have chills on their backs. The fourth school however just rolled their eyes. The laugh seemed to come from everywhere yet nowhere and frightened the students as they were reminded of the stories their parents had told them about The Dark Lords cruel laugh. When the laughing stopped they all turned back to the front of the room and were surprised to see that a new addition had joined the group. Even the people around him seemed to be surprised by his appearance but soon recovered. The boy seemed to be the youngest and shortest of them all. He had dark raven hair and sported a mask which covered his eyes and also a red top adorning a cape.

"May I introduce, Young Justice." Dumbledore said to the gaping faces in front of him.

**AN: Remember, this is only a preview, if I get enough reviews I may continue it with four thousand words per chapter. If you want me to update this story all you have to do is review. I'm trying to decide between this and a Danny Phantom/Teen Titans crossover or a Harry Potter/Teen Titans crossover. The previews for those will be up in less than a month.**


End file.
